The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations
Videos by TheRoadRunnerCoyote The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations National Science Foundation File:National_Science_Foundation_logo.png|Stand and Deliver (American Playhouse) File:National_Science_Foundation_logo_1.png|Square One TV 1 File:National_Science_Foundation_logo_2.png|Reading Rainbow 1 File:National_Science_Foundation_logo_3.png|Reading Rainbow 2 File:National_Science_Foundation_logo_4.png|Square One TV 2 File:National_Science_Foundation_logo_5.png|Reading Rainbow 3 File:National_Science_Foundation_logo_6.png|Square One TV 3 File:National_Science_Foundation_logo_7.png|Bill Nye the Science Guy and NOVA (2000-2006 episodes) File:National_Science_Foundation_logo_8.png|NOVA File:VariousNOVA2.png|NOVA (on PBS website video) 'Prototype Version (1973-1987)' Not really a logo, just the words "NATIONAL SCIENCE FOUNDATION" appeared. Shows use the custom version are 3-2-1 Contact 'First Logo (Logo Debuted) (1986-1999)' Logo: On a blue background, a purple-black background, or the same background as the CPB logos, we see the man and circle either outlined or filled, but with the globe intact. The words "NATIONAL SCIENCE FOUNDATION" with the three circles between it. Sometimes, it would have the circle outline or a white circle. Voiceovers: The annoucer say "Additonal funding is provided by the National Science Foundation", "Funding for NAME is funded in part by the National Science Foundation" or "The National Science Foundation" appeared. List of Programs: Shows use the custom version such as'' Reading Rainbow, Square One TV and 3-2-1 Contact.'' 'Second Logo (1994-2005)' Logo: On a blue-black-red background, we see the words "NSF" in lowercase letters on a square in silver. The squares then disappear with the same man and circle from the previous logo in silver flashes, but have the outlined circle. The words "NATIONAL SCIENCE FOUNDATION" and below, it says "AMERICA'S INVESTMENT IN THE FUTURE" appears. An shortened version appears on some 2000-2006 episodes of NOVA. Voiceovers: Same as the last time, but with "America's Investment in the Future" following. List of Programs: Shows use the custom version such as'' ZOOM'', KERA 13 (The Game) local tag for Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego?, The Magic School Bus, Bill Nye the Science Guy, A Science Odyssey, Building Big, NOVA, The Shape of Life, Mill Times, earliest episodes of Wild TV, The Secret Life of the Brain, earliest episodes of Cyberchase, The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer, earliest episodes of Dragonfly TV, Scientific American Frontiers, Rough Science, Journey to Planet Earth, earliest episodes of'' PEEP and the Big Wide World'','' Innovation Life, Inspired and NOVA scienceNOW.'' 'Third Logo (1999-)' Logo: An recreation version of the 1st logo, but the globe is in 3D and reads "NSF" and no text appears. Sometimes, it include the animation of the globe, plus "NSF" appears, "NATIONAL SCIENCE FOUNDATION" appears and "WHERE DISCOVERIES BEGIN" below it. Voiceovers: Same as the last time again, but with "Where Discoveries Begin" following. List of Programs: Shows use the custom version such as'' Cyberchase'', ZOOM, PEEP and the Big Wide World,'' Dragonfly TV'', SciGirls,'' Design Squad'', The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer, The Human Spark, FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman and'' NOVA scienceNOW''. National Endowment for the Arts 'Prototype Version (1981-1991)' Not really a logo. Just the words "NATIONAL ENDOWMENT FOR THE ARTS" written in a plain font. Shows use the custom version such as The Price of the Ticket. 'First Logo (Logo Debuted) (1982-1987)' On a blue background, we see the stylized eagle with the cut in two last halves. Under it, it's reading "National Endowment for the Arts" in white. Shows use the custom version such as'' WonderWorks'' and 1982-1987 episodes of'' American Playhouse''. 'Second Logo (1987-1991)' On a black background, we see the same stylized eagle from before, but in blue. The words "National Endowment for the Arts" underneath. Shows use the custom version such as 1987-1991 episodes of'' American Playhouse''. 'Third Logo (1989-1994)' On a black background, the same stylized eagle from before but in yellow and it's 3-D flips up. The words "National Endowment for the Arts" in white fades in and the eagle shines. But on 1989-1994 episodes of Great Performances, it would have supermiposed. Shows use the custom version such as'' American Playhouse'', The Classic American Masters (The Golden Era) ''and ''Great Performances. 'Fourth Logo (1994-2001)' A new stylized eagle with an circle beneath it, but smaller. The words "NATIONAL" at the top. The words "ENDOWMENT" above it. The words "FOR" on the left and "THE" on the right. Underneath, it reading "ARTS" in white. Shows use the custom version such as 1994-1998 episodes of'' The Classic American Masters (The Golden Era), 1994-1996 episodes of ''Great Performances and Master Chefs. 'Fifth Logo (1996-1998)' The same stylized eagle from the fourth logo, which forms four pieces and zooms up and flashes, then, the four pieces disappears and turns an normal stylized eagle from the fourth logo. This time, the words underneath says "The National Endowment for the Arts" swings in underneath supermiposed on the screen. Then, the stylized eagle stops. Shows use the custom version such as 1996-1998 episodes of Great Performances. Template:Templates in funding credits 'Sixth Logo (1998-2006)' On a black/blue water background, the text scrolling in Gil Sans font. Then, we see the same stylized eagle from the fourth and fifth logos, but with the text "NATIONAL ENDOWMENT FOR THE ARTS" under it slides in. Shows use the custom version such as the 1998-2006 episodes of The Classic American Masters (The Golden Era). 'Seventh Logo (1998-2005)' On a black-blue background, we see the rays of light, which form the NEA logo from the previous logo. Then, "NATIONAL ENDOWMENT FOR THE ARTS" in same Gil Sans font from the 6th logo, appearing and rays of light. The stylized eagle then turns blue and 3D. The text then turns silver and 3D. Everything is in CGI. The whole one was look similar to the 2002 Buena Vista Home Video logo. Shows use the custom version such as the 1998-2005 episodes of Great Performances. 'Eighth Logo (2001-)' We see the print version of the sixth and seventh logos, but in white. In the late 2000s, the text, "A Great Nation Deserves Great Art" appears below. Shows use the custom version such as The New American Masters (The Relaunch Era), Paris the Luminous Years, the 2001 Ken Burns Trilogy ''episode Jazz'', and Great Performances. Alfred P. Sloan Foundation File:VariousNOVA2.png|NOVA (on the PBS website video) 'Prototype Version (1991?-1995)' Not really a logo, just the words "ALFRED P. SLOAN FOUNDATION" in a plain font. Shows use the custom version such as The Open Mind. 'First Logo (Logo Debuted) (1995-2002)' We see the Alfred P. Sloan seal. On the top, says "Alfred P. Sloan Foundation" in same font as the protoype version. Shows use the custom version such as 1995-2002'' American Experience episodes. 'Second Logo (2001-2003) On any background, we see the 2D Alfred P. Sloan seal. Underneath, says "Alfred P. Sloan" and "Foundation" underneath. Shows use the custom version such as 2002-2003 episodes of American Experience and other shows like. '''Third Logo (2003-2006) On any background, we see the same seal as before, but the text on top is a different font. Shows use the custom version such as'' NOVA and 2003-2006 episodes of ''American Experience. 'Fourth Logo (2006-)' On a black background with swirls, we have the plain seal from the previous logos. The words "ALFRED P. SLOAN" and "FOUNDATION" appears on it. The seal and text shines. Sometimes, it's supermiposed with the logo fading in. Shows use the custom version such as'' PBS Newshour'', NOVA ScienceNow (normal version) and'' American Experience'' episodes since 2006 (supermiposed version). The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations File:Arthur_Vining_Davis_Foundation_Ghostwriter.png|GhostWriter File:Arthur_Vining_Davis_Foundation_logo_2.png|Reading Rainbow 1 File:Arthur_Vining_Davis_Foundation_logo_3.png|Reading Rainbow 2 File:Arthur_Vining_Davis_Foundation_Martha_Speaks.png|Martha Speaks We see the words "The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations" in fancy font appears on a black-blue gradient background. The logo shines. Voiceover: The annoucer says the company name. Later in 2005, it was followed by the slogan, "Dedicated to Strengthening America's Future through Education". Variants: * Some shows like the first two seasons of Arthur and on Ken Burns' Baseball would have the on-screen text says "The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations" either appears or fading in. * On 1999-2003 episodes of Reading Rainbow, have the background is nightime with swirling rainbows around. Then, it's fade out. In 2003, it would cut to the Reading Rainbow variation of the CPB logo. * In other cases, it would have live-action, the ending credits background or the color background and do not have the shine effect. * On the first season of Martha Speaks, it have the byline "Dedicated to America's future through education" underneath the text. * On War of 1812, it underneath, the text saying "Dedicated to Strengthening America's Future through education" in white. * An prototype version of the logo appered on 3-2-1 Contact have a still logo with orange Helvetica font. Shows use the custom version such as Martha Speaks. Raytheon On 1995-1996 episodes (or reruns) of NOVA, the logo has the name "Raytheon" in a red bold font with "EXPECT GREAT THINGS" in italics contains the variants are made in the background and the following: File:Raytheon1.png|City File:Raytheon2.png|Cloudy Park Foundation File:ParkFoundationlogo.png|Most shows use this one. 'Prototype Version (1995-1996)' Not really a logo, just the plain text "PARK FOUNDATION" in a Helvetica (or sometimes Arial) font. Shows use the custom version such as (where the animation is still) 'First Logo (Logo Debuted) (1996-1997)' We see the white Park Foundation logo on a black background with "PARK FOUNDATION" in various fonts. Shows use the custom version such as (where the animation is still) 'Second Logo (1997-)' On a dust of water, the words "PARK" by waves. Then, we see the clouds, then, the name "PARK" and the background turns shining orange. The text "PARK" turns green and "FOUNDATION" zooming out flipping in, same as the first logo. Sometimes, there is a print version of the logo either "PARK" in grey and the text is either black or white. Shows use the custom version such as Nature (where the animation is normal),'' NOVA'' (where the animation is normal), Frontline (where the animation is still), Ken Burns Jazz (where the animation it still), Horatio's Drive: America's First Road Trip (where the animation is still), The Classic American Masters (The Golden Era) (where the animation is normal), The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer (where the animation is normal), Between the Lions (where the animation is still), AFRICA (where the animation is still), The Secret Life of the Brain (where the animation is normal), The National Parks: America's Best Idea (where the animation is still), Prohibition (where the animation is still) and other shows like (where the animation is still). Links YouTube CBS NBC ABC Category:Martha Speaks Category:Funding Credits Category:Theo Category:Fanart Category:Martha Speaks Category:Funding Credits Category:Theo Category:Fanart Category:Martha Speaks Category:Funding Credits Category:Theo Category:Fanart Category:Martha Speaks Category:Funding Credits Category:Theo Category:Fanart